Different worlds apart
by clone-syaoran
Summary: Falling in love with the richest and most popular girl in school is hard but it's twice as hard when your the janitor in that school. Can two people heaven and earth apart ever fall in love? Read to find out! SxS with ExT. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Is she?

**Chapter 1**

**Is she?**

The alarm clock rang as Syaoran yawn. He reached for the alarm clock.

"Oh! It's already 6:00 a.m." he sit up and get up.

He opened the closet beside the bathroom door. Syaoran took a shirt from the closet but he notice that there's a hole in the shirt.

"Oh man! That rat's going to pay for this!" he said angrily as he poked his finger inside the hole. He took another shirt and took a bath

* * *

Sakura's alarm clock started ringing but instead of getting up she just push the alarm

clock and it fell on the ground causing it to stop. And she continued sleeping again.

* * *

After he took a bath he closed the apartment door and went down to eat breakfast. On the public kitchen, (this is where everyone in the whole apartment cooks) he saw her grandmother cooking.

"OHAYO Grandma!" Syaoran greeted as he kissed his Grandma's forehead.

"Ohayo Syaoran!" she greeted back as she place Syaoran's breakfast on the table and he started eating.

* * *

"It's already 6:55 a.m.!! I'm going to be late again!!" Sakura yelled as she ran down the long and round stairs.

Sakura entered the dining room and saw her nanny fixing breakfast.

"Ohayo Sakura-san!" she greeted.

"Ohayo! I'm going now!" Sakura greeted back as she started walking towards the door.

"But you haven't eaten yet! On a diet again?" she asks and Sakura just nodded.

"But you're already too skinny"

"Later nanny!" and she open the door and walks to the van.

She enters the van and they took off.

* * *

"See you later Grandma!" he waved to her grandma as he started walking outside when he saw Tetsu.

"Get in Syaoran!" Tetsu offered pointing in his taxi.

"Thanks Tetsu" he said as he enters the taxi.

"Syaoran can I ask you a favor?" Tetsu asked and he just nodded.

He pulled a letter from his pocket.

"You know Syaoran I'm not that good in making letters so… if you can…" before he

could even finish his sentence Syaoran butt in. "All right I'll answer Xiao Yu's letter!" he said and took the letter from Tetsu's hand. "Really?" he asked in disbelief and Syaoran just nodded again. "You're the best Syaoran!" - and he started speeding the taxi.

* * *

They arrived in Tomoeda University which is a private school but is the only university closest to where Syaoran was living. He got to pay half of the real tuition since he is a scholar at this university. He works as a janitor at day and it is where he gets the money for his schooling.

As Syaoran started walking in the schoolyard he crosses path with Sakura. His heart started pumping like crazy this is just because he has a massive crush on her just like all the other boys in campus. But he knew there's no way she'll like him back after all he's just the janitor and she's just the richest girl in campus.

And the thing he never thought would happen happened! She waved at him and smiled at him. Syaoran looked for someone she would actually wave to but he's just the one standing there. "Is she waving and smiling at me?" he asked himself as he started waving at her. Just as he is about to walk to her, a girl walked pass him. It was Rika one of Sakura's buddies and to his disappointment Sakura was actually waving at Rika. He watched them walk away as he started walking the opposite direction with disappointment.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you didn't get bored.


	2. A Problem

**Chapter 2**

**A Problem**

The bell rang meaning classes are about to start so Sakura together with her friends Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika entered their classroom. They are all senior students in Tomoeda University and attended the same section. They have always been friends ever since elementary.

* * *

(Sakura's Point of View)

I walked to my chair close to the window next to Chiharu. I have always been seating close to the window ever since elementary, it has been my hobby to seat next to the window so that when I don't want to listen to all the blabbering our teachers are talking about I will just stare at the sky and dream about things I wanted to happen. I was about to ask something to Chiharu when Ms. Daichi walked to the room.

"Ohayo class!" she greeted and all the students stand up including me to greet her back.

"Ohayo Ms. Daichi" - and we all seat again. Ms. Daichi started by giving out our yesterday's paper in Physics. "Yamazaki" she called out and Yamazaki stand up to get his paper. "Kinomoto" she called out my name I quickly stand up to get my paper. After I got my paper I immediately walk towards my chair and seat down. I turn my paper around just to see that I got an F- again.

"How did you do Sakura-chan?" someone asked and I turn around to see Naoko staring at me. "I got a B+!" I smiled at her and face the window again. I know what you're thinking? That it's not good to lie but I can't help it I just can't tell Naoko I got an F- that would be so embarrassing.

"You're so great Sakura-chan, unlike you I only got a C" I heard her whisper so I turn around to face her. "That's all right better luck next time" I smiled at her again and I stare at the window again. I feel bad for myself after I heard what she said.

Ms. Daichi started discussing but I don't care. It has only been an hour since she started the lesson but for me it has been an eternity. I am staring at the window again not minding what Ms. Daichi is talking about. When I look at her I always imagine how it would feels like to be her daughter because she's so terrifying that even the bullies in our school ran when they saw her face.

I was staring outside looking at a bunch of freshmen students laughing their hearts out when I heard someone called me and was surprised to see Ms. Daichi raising a brow at me. "Kinomoto-san can you please answer this problem on the board?" I stand up and stare at the board but I just can't seem to understand it no matter what angle I look. "I'm sorry ma'am I don't know the answer." I apologize as I seat down again.

"Kinomoto-san do you even know anything?" she comment and laughter field the room causing me to blush. "Yesterday you got an F- in our exam and you haven't even got any passing grade in any of the exams that I have given." she continues as students stopped laughing that she's serious now. After that comment I could feel myself melt because of the embarrassment.

* * *

Ms. Daichi gazed at her watch to see that it's almost time for her next class. "All right class so this will be your assignment for today. That will be all for today, Goodbye class!" and she started to walk towards the door. "Goodbye Ms. Daichi" the students bid farewell to her but Sakura just seat there staring at the board.

"Sakura-chan let's have snack at the cafeteria!" Chiharu offered. "Yeah Sakura-chan don't mind Ms. Daichi you know she's always like that to everyone." Naoko comforted Sakura but Sakura knows that Ms. Daichi just like that to her. She's not that strict to everyone else, she's the only one she treats like that and she doesn't even know why.

"I'll catch up with you later!" Sakura smiled at her two friends who's trying to comfort her. "Are you sure?" Chiharu asked and Sakura just nodded. "All right Sakura have it your way!" - Chiharu and Naoko started walking towards the door and try to catch up with Rika and Yamazaki.

Sakura took a pen from her bag and started to write the problem not on her notes but on her arm chair. She wrote:

"To someone who cares,

What is the acceleration of a train which accelerates from 30 km/h to 45 km/h in 15.0 s?

-Sakura "

* * *

A strong wind blew and the garbage that Syaoran was sweeping has been blown away by the wind. He continued on sweeping the schoolyard and everything has been so quiet until a bunch of cheer leaders came into view and seat with a group of boys seating on the bench just few meters away from him.

* * *

(Syaoran's Point of View)

There's so much garbage here' I thought to myself as I continue to sweep the schoolyard. It's so quiet until one of the cheer leaders turn to me.

"Hey Syaoran-kun you're the most handsome janitor I've ever saw." she commented and I started to blush.

"Yeah Syaoran-kun I think I'm in love with you!" One of them teased and I flush like never before.

* * *

One of the boys, namely Souichiro, didn't like the cheer leaders to entertain Syaoran like that.

"Oh Syaoran I think I like you too. Just clean this place up why don't you?" he said as they leave dragging the cheer leaders with them.

What a rude guy!' he thought as he continued to sweep the ground.

* * *

Syaoran enters his classroom which started at 7:00 p.m. By the way did I tell you that Syaoran room at midnight is also Sakura's room by day?He seat at the chair close to window next to a fat guy.

"Hello I'm Jayvee!" he introduced himself as he pulled a bag of chips to Syaoran. "Hi I'm Syaoran! I don't that's a Japanese name." he commented as Jayvee just nod. "You want some?"- he offered Syaoran some of his chips but Syaoran just shake his head and take his notebook from his bag. He is about to place the notebook to the arm chair when he saw Sakura's note. He took a pen from his bag and smile as he started to write something.

"The answer is 0.28 meter per second square. "

* * *

(Syaoran's Point of View)

I was in the middle of my slumber when I heard someone calling my name. As I open my eyes I saw Tetsu staring at me and I almost dropped to my seat when I saw him but I was glad that he didn't notice that I got spook by his face.

"Syaoran were here!" he said and I took some coins in my pocket. "No thanks Syaoran!" he refused. "Well…have you finished the letter I asked you this morning?"- I took the letter I made earlier in my free time this morning.

"Here it is!"- I give the letter to Tetsu and he started reading it. "It's good Syaoran but there seems to be a problem." he commented. "I can't seem to understand the characters in these letter." he commented as he started to blush.

"Of course, it's in Chinese Tetsu! I just can't send her a Japanese letter!" I explains as I started to laugh and he started to laugh too.

* * *

As Syaoran enters their apartment he saw his Grandmother sleeping in the rocking chair as usual waiting for him to get back.

"Sleep tight Grandma." he whispered in his grandmother as he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Syaoran is that you?" she asked as she open her eyes and look at Syaoran searching for food in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Grandma I didn't mean to wake you up." he said as he stare at the food at table.

"That's all right. By the way that's from Ai, the daughter of the owner of this apartment who likes you." she continued.

"I'm not hungry Grandma. Ill just take a shower." He said as he started to walk to his room. His Grandmother followed him worried by how he reacted.

Don't you like her Syaoran-kun? She's really pretty and kind too." she asked as she seat beside Syaoran who just stare at her before he started to talk. "You know Grandma...there's already someone who has captured my heart so there's no way I'll like Ai." he stated as he started to blush.

"Who is she? When will you take her here so that I could meet her?" she asked.

"There's no way that's going to happen!"

"Why?"

"Because there's no way the richest girl in school will like the janitor in school!" he explained.

"Oh Syaoran…"- she hugs Syaoran who hugs her back.

* * *

End of Chapter

I hope you didn't get bored. Please R&R .


	3. My Savior

**I wasn't doing anything today so I thought maybe just update this story. Maybe the first chapters' kind of hard to understand as a review says so I'll try my best to make it clearer but I'm still not so good at doing something like this but I'll try my best.**

Chapter 3

My Savior

It was a hot night so Sakura decided to take a dip in the pool. She stayed in the pool almost an hour. As she is about to change into dry clothes her dad is there standing before here. He looked angry for some reasons.

"Good Evening Dad!" she greeted him as she sits down to have some snack.

"My evening's not good or maybe not after I saw this!" a paper was in his hand it seems as though it was Sakura's Physics paper. Oh yeah it is!

"Well you see Dad…" she has been cut off by Fujitaka. "I wouldn't have known about this if I haven't looked through your bag!" he scolded her as her nanny was in the background.

"I'm sorry Dad…" was all she could say. "That's what you always say Sakura…if only your brother is still here…then it might have all right..." he seem so lonely all of a sudden as a really sad memory flashed back to his mind. Sakura stare at his father as he went inside the mansion. (Yeah Sakura is really from a rich family. They have a large company that will soon be manage by Sakura if she ever wanted to…)

Tears started to fall from her eyes knowing the reason why his father is always like to her ever since that accident. Her nanny walked to her holding a towel on her hand.

"It will be alright Sakura-chan. Your father might just have a hard day today it'll all be alright tomorrow. Don't take it to seriously you know he didn't mean it." her nanny comforted her.

"You're wrong Nanny my dad is right if only my brother is the one here then maybe everything we'll be alright if just didn't…" Sakura doesn't have the strength to continue it hurts so much to remember that day. She hug her nanny as she hugged her back. "Its alright Sakura-chan it's not your fault he did that because he loves you."

"And I loved her too." she cried even more as her nanny patted her head.

* * *

"I'm going to be late again!!This always happen everyday!!" Sakura ran all the way the long stairs again. This is always what you would see in the morning Sakura running around the mansion because she's late again as always.

"See you later Nanny!" she smiled at the woman standing in the living room cleaning.

"See you later Sakura-chan!!" she shouted at Sakura who was already outside. 'Good thing I didn't cook today' she thought to herself as she continues cleaning.

"Good of you to join us, Kinomoto-san." Ms. Daichi teasingly greeted Sakura who was breathing hardly after running down the long school stairs.

"I'm sorry Ms. Daichi I'm late again." Sakura blushed as she saw that all of the students are looking at her. "Please take your seat Kinomoto-san." Sakura take her seat as the blabbering continues I mean discussion.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

'Here she goes again. I'm not the only one whose always late there are other kids who later than me. If only I could grow big so big that I could crush her then she'll be begging for my forgiveness.' I thought to myself as Ms. Daichi continue talking.

'Can't she see that she's the only one interested in the topic?'

"Now class does anyone know the answer to the problem I gave you yesterday?" She asked the class as some of my classmate started looking through their notes. Oh that reminds me of something!

I shove my notebook to see if someone actually cares to answer my question. Here it is!

Wow! There is actually a person who cares. I raised my hand to answer the problem because it seems that no one actually knows the answer.

"What is it Kinomoto-san do you need to go to the bathroom?" she asked as my classmates started to laugh. 'Laugh all you want let's see who's the one laughing in the end.'

"No Ma'am I know the answer." I proudly told her." Oh really Kinomoto-san? So let's her it." she challenged me. 'Oh this answer better be right if not then I can't show my face around Ms. Daichi anymore. Please be right.' I thought to myself before answering Ms. Daichi.

I approached the board to write the answer. "That's fantastic Kinomoto-san! It seems as though you're actually kind of smart that problem is really hard even I had a hard time answering it." she commented on me. Well that is the first Ms. Daichi told me something that really is kind of nice.

* * *

A smile spread all over Sakura's face as she take her seat.

"Wow you're so smart Sakura-chan!" Naoko commented that made Sakura even more proud of herself.

"Thanks Naoko-chan!" she reply at the comment as she took a pen and a piece of paper from her bag. She started to write something in the paper and later stuck it in the arm chair again.

She wrote:

"Hey thanks to the answer! Anyway what is your name I'm just curious. Thanks again!

Anyway can I ask another question if it's okay with you? What does Newton's third law of motion state? Hope you know."

_Sakura_

* * *

It's almost 7:00 o'clock so Syaoran's class is almost starting. He quickly started to walk to his classroom. When he got there the teacher is still not there. He quickly takes his seat excited to see if Sakura has left any notes for him.

"Hello Syaoran!" Jayvee greeted him. "Hello Jayvee!" he greeted back as he continue looking for the letter.

The professor enters the classroom as soon a s Syaoran found the note.

"Oh here it is!" he shouted as the students look at him confused. "What did you find Li-san?" the professor asked as Syaoran started to blush. "Oh it's nothing Sir don't mind me." he reply as he scratch his head still blushing some of the girls in the room started giggling as they look at Syaoran. Many of the girls in Syaoran's class likes him who wouldn't he's smart and handsome but there's no way he'll like them back after all there's someone who he already like.

Syaoran started to read the note he got from Sakura as soon as the teacher started the discussion. He smiled as soon as finished reading the note. He pulled a piece of paper from his notebook and started to write a reply to Sakura. After he finished writing he sticks the paper under the arm chair again. He smiled knowing that he has been given a chance to get close to her even just like this.

* * *

End of Chapter

Well how was it? Please tell so I could improve it even more. Thanks for reading.


	4. Luck is with Me

**Chapter 4**

**Luck is with Me**

"Hey Sakura-chan why are you in a hurry?" Naoko asked looking at her friend who seems to be looking really excited at going to school.

"Yeah I thought you hate going to school especially when the first thing you will see is Daichi-sensei!" the three girls started laughing at Chiharu's comment.

"That was before now I think I'm starting to like Daichi-sensei's class." Sakura said facing her friends. The three girls looked at each other confused.

"Why the sudden change of heart Sakura-chan?" Naoko asked really curious at their friend's sudden liking for the subject they thought her biggest nightmare.

"It's a secret." Sakura teasingly replied as they all went inside their classroom. Daichi-sensei walked to the room as soon as Sakura and her friends were inside.

Sakura quickly looked for a note in her chair as soon as she was seated. She found a note sticking in her chair. She excitedly read the note and it says:

"Dear Sakura,

It doesn't matter who I am. I'm just someone who wanted to help. By the way Newton's

Third law of motion state that for every action there is an equivalent and opposite

reaction. Just like for example you ask me I answer you.

-_Your Savior_-

Sakura just smile after she have read the note she got. Just like always, she took a pen and write again to his so called savior. And just like always she spent the whole class daydreaming though from now onwards she don't have to worry about not being able to answer her homeworks.

* * *

It was 3:00 in the afternoon, Sakura and her friends were on the schoolyard chatting.

"I'm glad Nakamura-sensei is absent. After that long math exam I don't think my brain could take any more sufferings." her friends started to laugh at Sakura's comment.

* * *

Syaoran's (P.O.V.)

As usual I was cleaning the schoolyard again. Doesn't this place stay clean just for one day?I was so bored today and everything is going just as usual or that's what I thought. A miles away from me there Sakura and her friends walking towards his direction. My heart then suddenly started to beat like crazy. Why does this always happen? I wanted to hide but that would be too weird. Just a few feet away from me they suddenly stopped.

'That was close!' I heard them talking about something and their telling Sakura to hide or something like that. I can't really hear what they are saying.

"Hey Sakura-chan isn't that your stalker?"Chiharu asked looking at the guy with glasses who seem like a nerd. He has been stalking Sakura since 6th grade.

"Yeah it's Kenji-san! What should I do?" Sakura asked looking really nervous.

(A/N: Who wouldn't anyway? Anyone who is in Sakura's position would act the same way. A guy who seems to be talking to himself at times. And the last time Sakura was going home he has been following her. Hiding, everytime she would looked behind, though Sakura pretended that she didn't notice him.)

"I think he's going to ask you to go to the dance as his date!" Naoko said.

"What should I do?" Sakura is looking more confuse now.

"Just tell him you don't want to go with him 'cause you don't like him!" Chiharu suggested.

"I can't do that! I don't want to hurt his feelings ignoring him at times already seeems to be so cold at him."

"Then what would you do then?" Chiharu asked as she ran out of idea.

"Don't know."

"I have a really good idea!" Rika look really convinced about her idea.

"What is it then?" Sakura asked weakly. Rika then whispered to them the idea she had.

"That's not such a bad idea!" Sakura said. "All we have to do now is put it to action! Let's go!" Chiharu said as they begin what they've plan to. They continue walking pretending that they didn't notice Renjima.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Renjima shouted. This time they couldn't keep pretending not to notice it would be too obvious. Naoko and the others continue to walk as Sakura stayed behind.

"Eh? What is it Kenji-san?" Sakura asked looking really innocent.

"Well you see...I was wondering if you can be my date at the school dance next friday?" he asked as Sakura started to look around to see who can act along with them for their plan to work. There He is! Just a feet away from them .

"Well I'm sorry, Kenji-san you see..." she trailed off as she started to walk to the guy she would ask to help her.

"I was going with him!" Sakura said her arms intertwined with the boy who looked really confused and embarassed at the same time.

"Eh?!" he said weakly just enough for him and Sakura to hear.

"Can you please play along with me? I'm begging you...By the way what is your name?" she whispered to his ear that made him blushed even more than before.

"I'm Syaoran." he said softly.

"Syaoran-kun already asked me to the dance yesterday. Right?" Sakura asked in a flirty tone, so that it would look more real, by this time Syaoran's face is like a tomato. And if it's not enough she took his hand and place it in her waist.

"Yeah." was all he could say. It's a good thing he can still talk.

"That's fine but I'll still come to the dance! What if he can't come then I'll be your date then?" he said as Sakura just nod. Kenjima just started to walk the opposite direction.

"Good thing you'll come, right?" Sakura asked by now she has already let go of Syaoran's hand.

"Right." he said with a nod.

"Thanks Syaoran-kun! You know kinda reminded me of someone I knew." she confessed.

"Eh?" Sakura just shake her head. "It's nothing." she lied.

"By the way I'll go meet you up here at 7:00 next friday." she said with a smile and left.

'Glad that was over...' Syaoran thought to his surprise Sakura return and quickly kissed his right cheek making him kinda space out.

"Thanks again." she said and started to walk away leaving Syaoran there standing like a statue.

"Hey Sakura-chan I didn't knew you were such a great actress!" they all started to laugh as they continue to walk inside the campus.

'Guess luck is with me lately.' Syaoran thouhgt. He's finally back to his senses.

* * *

**_End of Chapter_**

**_How was it? Please review..._**


	5. His True Identity

**_Thanks to those who review I appreciate it! Anyway this is the chapter is where Eriol and Tomoyo would first appear!_**

**Chapter 5**

**His True Identity**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, lunch break, Sakura and her friends were on the cafeteria ordering lunch. Syaoran enters the cafeteria and looked around to see if he could sneak to Sakura's table.

'Good thing they're still ordering.' he thought as he sneaked to Sakura's table. He place a book and a white rose near Sakura's bag and he quickly sneak outside when he saw that Sakura and the others were already done ordering.

Sakura was the one to first get to their table and as soon as she sat down she saw an old book. She quickly picked it up and open it. A piece of note fall from the book. Sakura picked it up and started to read it.

"_Sorry for the old book it was my first book and also my favorite. I wanted you to have it."_

That was all that is written in the note. "The Little Prince" Sakura read the cover of the book. She catch a glimpsed of the white rose near her bag. She picked up the rose and there seems to be another note stuck on its stem.

_"Sakura,_

_Mind is like a rose bud as we continues to learn it blooms and becomes more beautiful..."_ there was more written on the note but Sakura didn't manage to finish reading it because she was interrupted by her friends.

"Hey Sakura-chan what is that?!" Naoko curiously asked trying to catch a glimpse at the letter.

"It's nothing." Sakura replied smiling and trying to hide the note behind her.

"If it's nothing then let us see it!" Rika said also trying to get a glimpse of the note.

"Looks Sakura-chan got a secret admirer!" Chiharu said teasingly as she manage to snatch the note from Sakura. The three of them started to read the letter and then look at Sakura with a grin.

"It's not like what you're thinking. He's not my secret admirer!" Sakura said defending at all the accusations her friends is throwing her.

"If he's not a secret admirer then what?!" the three of them asked in unison and they started to laughed because of that.

"I might as well tell you..." she said giving up. There's no way she could win. Three against one that isn't fair, right?

"Lately I've been acing Daichi-sensei's subject, right?" she asked and they all nod in unison."That's where he comes in. I first met him. You remember the time Daichi-sensei humiliate me in front of the whole class 'cause I got an F- in the exam that's when I started writing to him. At first I wasn't so serious about what I wrote and the next morning I was so surprise that there actually someone who would answer the problem I left. And from then on I was writing to him some of the homeworks that I can't understand. Do you follow?" she asked looking at her friends who all look so amaze and jealous at the same time.

'I wish I have a Savior like Sakura's. I'm more smarter than Takashi so there's no way he could help me with my homeworks.' Chiharu thought.

'Maybe if I would do the same thing that Sakura did the maybe there's a possibility that someone would also answer me back.' Naoko thought thinking about the idea she had.

"Hey guys are you all still here?" Sakura asked that made her friends snapped out of their thoughts and back to reality.

"I was wondering Sakura-chan if you know who this so called savior of yours is. Do you know his name?" Rika asked and Sakura just shake her head.

"I've already tried to asked his name but he refused and told me that it doesn't matter who he was. He also told me that what matters is he's someone who wanted to help me." she confessed.

"Is that so? But you wanted to know who he was right?" Rika asked and Sakura nods.

"I have a plan!" Naoko declared.

"What is it?" Sakura, Chiharu and Rika asked in unison.

"On Monday we all wait here until 7:00 and look who is the one sitting in Sakura's chair then it would be obvious that it would be him, right?" Rika and Chiharu seems convinced at Naoko's idea but Sakura seems to think otherwise.

"I don't know..."

"What's wrong Sakura-chan do you have a much better plan than Naoko-chan's?" Chiharu asked.

"It's not like that...didn't you heard the news there is a white lady seen by many students. They say they saw her at around 7:00 to 8:00 so I think we shouldn't be here by that time."

"Oh Sakura-chan don't believe such rumors!" Naoko convincingly said.

"But..."

"In fact, there are still many students here by that time. We promise were not going to take that much time." Chiharu was now able to convince Sakura.

"So it's final then! Monday at 7:00!" Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika said in unison again.

* * *

Syaoran was sitting in the back row of the church waiting for his Grandma to finish her work. He is on a day off today so he will just return to school at 7. After ten minutes of waiting his Grandma is now finally finished. She sat down next to him.

"Hey Syaoran-kun I have good news! I finally got my sallary to send you to college! Is something wrong? Why do you look so deppresed?" his Grandma asked worried 'cause her grandson don't seem like he's feeling well.

"It's nothing Grandma, I'm just a little sad." he confessed still not facing his grandmother.

"Why?"

"You see Grandma...there are only two weeks left until class is over and after graduation I'm never going to see her again." Syaoran looked more deppred this time.

"Then why don't you just ask her adress so you can visit her. And you should also pray and ask Him to give you another chance to see her again after classes are over." Syaoran's Grandma suggested but instead of being happy Syaoran look a little angry now.

"What's the point Grandma?! He never will answer my prayer!" he angrily said remembering the sad memories he had when he was little.

"Syaoran-kun don't say things like that!" his Grandma scolded."

"He never answer my prayers before so why will He answer my prayers now! When I was 6 I asked Him that I wanted my family to be together again. And yes he did answer that, on my 7th birthday my mom told me that her and my dad's misunderstanding is now over and Dad will be living with us again starting the next day, my birthday, but then on the next day my father got hit by a van on his way to my party." tears are now starting to form in his eyes.

"And back when I was 9, Mom got sick. I prayed for her to get better but on the next day she passed away. So Grandma how can you blame me for not believing in Him?" he said waiting for his Grandma to answer him. Not able to take it anymore he left and his Grandma quickly follow him.

* * *

Syaoran,Tetsu and Eriol were on Eriol's room hanging out, They were listening to the song their friend Hiro made for the girl he's courting. The song is really beautiful and quite catchy too.

"Hey guys what do you think? Do you think she'll like it?" Hiro asked putting the guitar down.

"It's awesome Hiro!" Syaoran commented and made Hiro blush.

"Syaoran's right that song will definitely win her over!" Eriol added and Hiro started to leave rushing to her house excitedly.

"How about you Syaoran? Are you and my sister going out?" Eriol asked starting to interrogate Syaoran.

"Yeah Syaoran-kun you should share it to us!" Tetsu added and Syaoran just shake his head.

"No were not." he simply answered.

"Is that so? Then is there a certain someone that you like?" Eriol disappointedly asked as Syaoran just smile at the question.

"That smile mean something!" Tetsu teasingly said and Syaoran sighed.

"I might as well tell you."he said giving up. Tetsu and Eriol move a little closer to understand more.

"Eriol you know Kinomoto Sakura, right?"Syaoran asked facing Eriol.

"Yeah she is my classmate last year and even if she didn't become my classmate I would still know her. Who wouldn't anyway? She's the most popular and richest girl in school!"he replied.

"You mean she's the girl you like?" Tetsu asked.

"Yeah. But I know I don't have a chance with her already." he said weakly looking a little sad.

"What are you saying Syaoran-kun?! That just beacuse she's rich mean that you don't have a chance!" Tetsu protested trying to cheer Syaoran up and boost his confidence at the same time.

"Tetsu's right Syaoran! You have the looks and you're also so smart and not to mention nice." Eriol added by this time Syaoran is now blushing.

On the middle of their conversation Tomoyo came rushing to the room almost destroying the door when she slammed it open.

"Eriol you jerk! What did you do to Aya-chan?! This morning she came to me and told me that you broke up with her! Why did you you do that?!" she asked in a really angry voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy 'cause now you have a chance with her? And it's not my fault that we broke up anyway! Everytime we were on a date or the like she would always talk about her pet, her brother, about what their teacher taught them that day. It finally got on my nerve so I broke up with her." he explain. Syaoran and Tetsu were eating popcorn now.(Where did they get those? Oh yeah they made some before they all went to Eriol's room because they plan on watching a movie,)

(A/N: By the way in this fanfic Tomoyo would started out to be a tomboy at first but that would soon change. I promise!!)

"She's the 5th girl you broke up this month! What's up with that?!" she asked starting to get really annoyed.

"It's not my fault." he said in I-couldn't-care-more tone.

"Aren't you afraid that _Karma_ will get back on you?"she asked her tone a little more calm now.

"Nope. I don't believe in _Karma_ anyway." he replied in a confident tone by this time Eriol is eating some popcorn too.

"Hey Eriol-kun I think Tomoyo-chan is right! Oh! I have a better idea why don't you just date Tomoyo-chan? You'll be great together! Right, Syaoran-kun?" he suggested and Syaoran continues to eat not knowing what to say.

"That can't happen Tetsu! Tomoyo's my pal! Right dude?" he said trying to get Tomoyo to agree with him.

"Yeah that's right I wouldn't fall for a jerk like Eriol! I have to leave now," Tomoyo now started to walk to the door.

"Before I forgot! Syaoran-kun is the rumors true about you and Sakura, that you're going with her as her date?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah." he replied blushing again.

"I just wanted to ask." Tomoyo now really left the room by that time Eriol and Tetsu are now both looking at Syaoran with a grin on their faces.

"And you were saying earlier that you don't have a chance..." Eriol teasingly said.

"It's a long story and anyway I won't be able to come to the dance anyway." he said disappointed.

"Eh? Why is that?" Tetsu asked.

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Is that the reason why you're not going?" Eriol asked and Syaoran nod.

"Then tomorrow morning I'm going to help you pick a nice outfit." Eriol said though Syaoran still is not happy with the suggestion.

"That's not the problem. You see I don't have the money to buy a suit."

"Not a problem I'll pay for it." Eriol said convincingly.

"You can't." Syaoran protested but Eriol shook his head.

"It's my gift to you for always helping me with my schoolworks. You've always help me out and this time it's my turn to help you." Eriol statedand Syaoran didn't say another word.

"I'll come tomorrow with you." Tetsu added. The three of them then started to watch the movie they planned on watching in the first place.

**_

* * *

_**

End of Chapter

**_Thanks for reading! And thanks again for those who review! Please leave a review!_**

**_P.S._**

**_Before I forgot please read my new fanfic entitled "Your Wish is My Command" it's still starring Sakura and Syaoran. And maybe alittle EriolxTomoyo as well._**


	6. Disappointment

**_How are you all doing? I'm supposed to update this last Saturday but then I've catch a cold and I don't feel so well to transfer this on my computer so I just manage to finish it today. _**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Disappointment_**

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

It was raining today so I just stayed in bed even though I am already awake. I heared someone entering my room. I must have forgetten to lock the door before I went to bed last night. The person slowly walked to my bed but I just pretended that I was still asleep.

"Sakura-san wake up!" I heard a familiar voice called but I still just ignored her.

"Sakura-san you told me that we are going to visit Touya-san's grave right? So would you please just wake up?! I know your already awake!" the voice said again. I slowly open my eyes to see Nanny staring at me.

"What day is it?" I asked her.

"March 23, Sunday. It's Touya-san's death anniversary today." Nanny replied her voice was now a little softer and weaker than before. I almost forgot! Though I really wanted to forget. To forget the day my brother passed away.

"Sakura-san please don't cry! Touya-san would be angry if he sees you like that!" Nanny said wiping the tears from my eyes. When did I start to cry anyway? Because of this I remembered Touya-niisan told me that I shouldn't cry because I would look more uglier than before. He really know how to pissed me, eh? But I missed those times he was always teasing me. Remembering those times I take a glance at the teddy bear he gave me before that day, the day the accident happened.

_Flashback_

One year ago, it was Sakura's Birthday that day. She and Touya were on their way to the fancy restaurants Touya got reservations. Their father won't be able to make it because he got tons of work to do but he promised that he will make it up to them by taking them to New York next week.

"This is for you, monster." he teased as he hand Sakura his gift to her.

"I'm not a monster!" she said angrily but this time he didn't stomp his feet because he was driving.

"Alright then! I won't call you monster but just this time because it is your birthday." he said as he place his gift for Sakura on her lap.

"What's this?" she asked opening the gift to reveal a handmade teddy bear made by his brother.

"Take care of that1 I've had a hard time making it!" he said.

"Of course I will! But are you sure you made it yourself?" Sakura asked doubting her brother's skills.

"of course I did!" he said confidently.

Everything is so peaceful and quiet just the two of them driving. The usually crowded highway of Tomoeda is now really peaceful. But a porsche with it's annoying driver ruined the mood.

"Hey there beautiful want to drive with me instead of that old driver of yours?" the driver asked. He seems to be a little drunk so Sakura just ignored him but Touya didn't. He got really pissed off by the driver. Who is that guy to call him an old driver anyway?

"Who are you calling old?! Your on!" Touya challenged without thinking too much. And driver of the porsche started to speed his car.

"Niisan don't do it! This is dangerous!" Sakura said trying to convince her brother to stop what he is about to do but it seems as though his mind is really made up now.

"Just put on your seat belt and everything would be fine." Touya replied. He is now speeding up his engine so that he would be able to catch up with the porsche.

The two cars were equally matched and evrything was under control but when they are about to take a turn Touya's car has gone out of control and the brake is stuck. Their car hit the nearbe tree. After the accident the driver of the porsche wasn't seen again.

The next morning Sakura woke up her brother wasn't there anymore. He was already gone but in her heart he will always be there.

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Sakura-san you should take a shower now! it's already 9:30!" her Nany said and Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. She then rush to the bathroom feeling a little down.

* * *

Meanwhile...Syaoran, Eriol and Tetsu were on the shopping for a suit for Syaoran to wear.

(A/N: Sorry if in Chapter 5 I put dress instead of a suit. I was really sleepy back then when I was writing Chapter 5 so I didn't edit that and just went to bed. But I already changed that when I read the review. )

"How about this?" Tetsu asked showing the suit he found to Eriol and Syaoran. Eriol just shakes his head.

"Nah...I don't like it." Eriol replied.

"Maybe this?!" Syaoran interrupted holding a suit in his hands.

"You two really don't know how to pick a nice one." he replied as he left the two of them to look around. After 10 minutes of looking around, Eriol finally found the suit he likes.

"Try this on Syaoran." he commanded throwing Syaoran the suit he picked. Syaoran just follow his orders and went to the dressing room.

"Does it look weird?" Syaoran asked showing off the suit. Eriol seems to be content by now.

"It looks awesome in you Syaoran-kun!" Tetsu commented and Syaoran blush.

"What do you think Miss?" Eriol asked reffering to the saleslady who seems to be stunned by Syaoran.

"Yeah it looks good on you Sir!" she replied blushing a little.

"I'll take it then." Eriol said as he pulled his wallet from his pocket.

"Thanks again Eriol. I promise I'll pay it when I got my pay this Friday." Syaoran said.

"Don't bother Syaoran. Like I said it's my gift to you for always helping me out with my schoolworks." Eriol replied as he pays for the suit in the cashier.

"Thanks again anyway." Syaoran said smiling at Eriol. The three of them then grab some lunch before leaving the shopping mall.

* * *

Monday morning. Sakura still seems to be still feeling down.

"Ohayo Sakura-san!" her nanny greeted like always but unlike before that Sakura would just greet her and then rush to the van to get to school this time she slowly walk to the dining table and starts to eat breakfast.

"Ohayo Nanny." Sakura greeted back but not in her usual cheerful tone. She continues to eat and her nanny just watch her worried.

"I'm going now Nanny." she bid goodbye and started to walk to the van.

"Take care Sakura-san!" she shouted as she watched the van leave.

'She must still be feeling down due to Touya-san's death aniversary yesterday. Poor Sakura-san she still blames herself for her brother death.' she thought to herself as she started to clean the dishes.

* * *

After classes are over Sakura decided to just go home and rest but her friends stop her because of their plan tonight.

"Sakura-chan you promise your going to come along with us!" Rika said trying to stop Sakura from leaving.

"Yeah Sakura-chan what's the point of finding out who's your savior if your not with us?!" Chiharu added.

"But I don't really feel well today maybe tommorow." Sakura said still trying to leave.

"Please Sakura-chan." Naoko begs.

"Okay then but I'll just go home for a while a just return here at 7 because I forgot something." she lied because she don't really feel so good today.

"Okay but promise you'll return." they all said and Sakura just nod. And they now let her leave thinking that she would still return.

* * *

On the school parking lot...

"Seito-san still isn't here?" she asked herself as she looked around. Sakura looked at her watched to see it was only 3:30 in the afternoon. Their class was dismissed early due to the sudden teacher's meeting.

"Guess I'll just have to take the taxi then." she said to herself again as she started to leave the school. Syaoran was cleaning the school as usual when he saw that Sakura don't look like herself and she's kinda spaceed uot so he decided to follow her just to make sure she'll be safe.

* * *

Outside Tomoeda University, Sakura was about to enter the taxi when she saw a woman dropped her purse.

"I'm sorry Mister I forgot something. I'm really sorry." she apologized.

"That's fine Miss." the taxi driver said smiling and he then started the taxi leaving Sakura trying to catch up to the woman who dropped her purse.

"Hey Miss you dropped your purse!" Sakura shouted as she crossed the road but he woman seem not to here her as she was now on the other side of the road. And due to Sakura being a little spaced out she didn't notice a van speeding her direction. She was now about to be hit by the van when all of a sudden someone jumped at her and grabed her. So she didn't get hit by the van as they were now on the other side of the road.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a gentle voice. Sakura just stare at him and didn't say anything and she passed out.

"Hey Sakura?!" Syaoran called out holding Sakura in his arms. He notice the purse on her hand and he looked around for someone who might dropped it. He saw a woman walking just a few meters away from them.

"Miss does this belongs to you?" he asked carrying Sakura on his back.

"Yes it does. Thank you...Eh?! What happened to your friend?" she asked worried.

"She almost got hit by a van but don't worry she's fine now she's just unconscious anyway I got to take here to the infirmary so I'm going now." he replied as he started to run the direction of the school.

There was no one in the infirmary when Syaoran got there. He lay Sakura in the bed and sit next to her. Syaoran was watching Sakura sleep when his phone rang.

"Hello Syaoran speaking." he said.

"Syaoran you have to hurry to home your Grandma is in the hospital again!" Tetsu sai. He was calling from the hospital. This is not the first time Syaoran Grandmother got sent to the hospital because of her sickness so Syaoran is really used to this.

"I'll be there in a minute ,Tetsu." he said as he end the call. He left a note for Sakura before leaving. And as soon as Syaoran left the nurse came.

Sakura woke up only to see her friends instead of the guy who save her.

"Sakura-chan are feeling alright now?" Rika asked really worried.

"Yes I am thanks to him." Sakura replied smiling at her friends.

"By the way Sakura-chan the nurse said to give you this when you wake up." Chiharu said as she hand Sakura the letter the nurse gave them.

"We still haven't read that, okay?" Naoko added and they all started to laugh.

"Sakura,

I'm sorry I leave you alone in the infirmary. There was somthing really important that came up so I have to leave. Anyway please don't fell lonely anymore. I don't what's going on but it really seems in your face that you are sad. You're much beautiful when you are happy." that was written on the note Syaoran left. Sakura just smile after reading the letter.

"So Sakura-chan what happened back there? Why did you end up here in the infirmary?" Naoko asked.

"To tell you all the truth, when I told you that I forgot something back in the house and that I'll just go home and get it and then go back here I was lying. I wasn't really feeling so good today. The van was still not there in the parking lot when I got there so I decided to take a taxi but then I saw a woman dropped her purse so I run after her but then on I didn't notice the van coming my direction. Back there I thought I was going to be hit but then all of a sudden he came and save me." she explained. Sakura was a little daydreaming now.

"So did you saw who he was?" Chiharu asked really curious.

"Nope but I did saw his eyes. He has beautiful eyes but then I passed out before I saw his face." she said a little disappointed.

"That's such a disappointment." Rika said.

"But it's okay we'll still be able to know who he really is tonight." Sakura said. She looks really determined to find out now.

"Yeah that's right." Chiharu added.

* * *

"Do you think he would still come?? Rika asked looking at her watch and it was now 7:30 p.m. and the evening classes started at 7 so he was 30 minutes late.

"Let's just wait another 30 minutes and if he's still not here then we'll leave." Sakura said peeking at the door.

"Doctor would my Grandmother be alright?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't worry she's feeilng fine now." the doctor said as he enters other patient's room. Syaoran then walked inside his grandmother's room.

"Thanks for always looking out for my Grand ma Tetsu." Syaoran said smiling at Tetsu.

"It's nothing compared to what tou've always done for me." he replied smiling back at Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun you don't have to stay here go to your class. I'll be fine and anyway Tetsu-kun's here with me anyway." his grandmother said.

"I can't do that Grandma. I'll stay here with you." he said sitting next to Tetsu.

"Your Grandma's rigght Syaoran go attend to your class I'll look after her. And I'll just call you if anything happens." Tetsu said and convinced Syaoran.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Of course. You should go now." he said as Syaoran left.

* * *

" I think he's not coming today.: Chiharu said giving up. It was now 8 in the evening and evening classes would be over at 10:30.

"Maybe your right. It might not still be time for me to know who he was." Sakura said disappointed and they all started to leave.

* * *

(Syaoran's POV)

I was on my way to the classroom when I looked at the window and saw Sakura and her friends are walking on their way to the parking lot. What are they doing here anyway? Sakura may be feeling better by now. They were laughing and chatting as they made thier way to the parking lot. As soon as I lost sight of them I went to my classroom.

* * *

**_End of Chapter_**

**_Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment. It's just a button away. Thanks again._**


	7. A Sudden Change of Heart

**_How are you all doing? I'm sorry I took a long time to update this. A lot has happen you know and I've think this through and I came up that I wanted to rewrite chapter 7 because I didn't like the way it turned out. But anyway here is Chapter 7._**

**_Chapter 7 (Redone)_**

**_A Sudden Change of Heart_**

* * *

"As all of you probably know about this already. You all only have 4 days left until graduation so I just want to remind you that you..." the teacher was trailed off when someone knock on the door and entered the classroom. It was Syaoran.

"Li-san I thought you are suppose to be in the hospital looking after your grandmother?" he asked Syaoran who's still standing beside the door.

"She's fine now, Sensei. She's even the one who told me to come to school but thanks for worrying." he replied with a smile.

"Is that so? Please take your seat then." he commanded and Syaoran quickly took his seat.

"So as I was saying I just wanted to remind all of you that you should complete all your requirements so that you'll be able to pass this course. But not just this course you should also complete all the requirements for your other subjects. And that will be all. I would now dismiss you so that you'll have time to finish all your requirements." the teacher dismissed. The students then all leave the room, after their sensei left, and went home to make their projects.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Kinomoto mansion...

Sakura is in the living. She seems to be printing a butterfly in a piece of cloth. And then her father, Fujitaka, came in the view.

"Sakura goods news! Our passport is now finish and we can go to America this summer vacation. And you will go to College there." Fujitaka announced.

"That's good, Dad! And then I'll enroll to Fine Arts there." Sakura said.

"What do you mean Fine Arts? You're going to take Business Administration." her father demanded.

"But Dad you know I'm not that good when it comes to businesses." she said. Sadness can be seen in her face.

"No buts Sakura. You're going to take Business Administration and that's final!" her father said his voice a little louder and harsher than before.

"I won't Dad." she replied stubbornly.

"Why can't you just follow what I say like your brother..." he trailed off knowing this would hurt Sakura. Instead he just walked out of the living room. Leaving Sakura crying.

"Why can't he understand?" she whispered while asking herself.

* * *

The next morning...

Syaoran was (yes you're right!) cleaning the school once again. And then Tomoyo walks up to him.

"Hey Syaoran have you seen Eriol?" she asked.

"Yeah I think he's in the gym playing basketball with Jin and the others." he replied and face her.

"Why are you looking for him anyway?" he asked.

"The teacher asked me to give him this." she replied.

"What's that?"

"I dunno. Anyway I better see him now." she said.

"Alright. See you around." and with that Tomoyo tapped his shoulder and run to the direction of the gymnasium.

* * *

Syaoran was right Eriol was in the gym but it seem as though he and his other friends are already finished playing basketball. They are now in the bench chitchatting.

"Hey Eriol!" she shouted and run to him.

"What's up?" he asked. After Eriol and the others are finished playing the janitor have wax the gymnasium floor so it is really slippery. So it's not a good thing to run.

"Hey!" Eriol shouted when he saw her run knowing that there is a possibility she would slipped.

"Oh..." she utter as she felt herself slipping away. But then all of a sudden someone grabbed her.

"Did you break a leg or something?" he asked worried still holding Tomoyo in his arms. At that time Tomoyo felt something she hasn't felt before. This feeling seems new to her. It's like there are butterflies in her stomach which feels really strange.

'What's happening to me? Why is my heart beating so fast all of a sudden?' she asked herself in her thoughts.

"You alright now, right?" he asked and Tomoyo just nod blushing a little. And then Eriol now let go of her.

"So why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"I j-just ca-came h-here to g-give y-you t-this." she stammered and then quickly run off as she doesn't what she's going to say to him.

"Why is she stuttering all of a sudden?" he asked himself as he watched her ran off like a child. He placed the envelope Tomoyo gave her beside his backpack.

"Let's get continue the game now." he commanded. Eriol and his friends then continued their so called game.

* * *

It is now 12:00 pm. Syaoran and Eriol planned to hang out in the mall since they don't have anything to do. Syaoran would just return to school to pass his project.

The two of them is now in the school parking lot...

"Hey Syaoran just wait here for a minute. I forgot to inform Jin and the others I won't be able to make it tonight." Eriol said as he open his car door to let Syaoran in.

"Alright." Syaoran said and enters the car.

"Just wait here a minute." Eriol said and he runs off to the campus leaving Syaoran inside his car.

(Syaoran's POV)

I was inside Eriol's car. Waiting for him to return. I turned on the radio to kill time. And then all of a sudden she came. Just like as usual she was beautiful.

She and her friends were talking about tomorrow's dance after graduation in the evening. Oh that reminds tomorrow night I would be the luckiest guy on earth 'cause I got the honor to be his date.

They are now about to pass Eriol's car when Sakura stopped and walked to the side of the car. Her friends just followed her. The next thing I knew is they are now combing their hair and putting make up on their faces. They are on the side of the car door where I was seated so I can stare at her. It's like I can touch her. She really is beautiful. All I wanna do now is stare in her emerald eyes. You can't blame me for acting like this 'cause chances like these just come only once so if you have the chance you should make the most out of it.

(Normal POV again)

While Syaoran is busy staring at Sakura he didn't notice that they are now finished with their thing. And so now they continued to Sakura's van. While they are leaving, Syaoran notice that Sakura dropped something so he exited the car.

"Hey Sakura-san, you dropped this!" he shouted as he tries to catch up to them but they are now entering the van.

Inside the van...

"Hey did someone called me?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't hear no one." Chiharu said.

"Is that so? Then let's jut go then. Seiko-san let's go now." Sakura ordered and Seiko-san quickly started the van and they drove off.

"Eh? She didn't hear me." he said disappointed and went back to the car where Eriol is now waiting.

"Where did you went to?" he asked as he enters the car.

"I just went after Sakura and her friends. You see she dropped this." he replied and show Eriol the thing Sakura dropped. it is a piece of clothing of some sort.

"Maybe you can just give it to her tomorrow night in the dance." he said and he started the car.

"I'll do that."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sakura and her friends are in the food court of the mall eating their free time away.

"Sakura-chan do you really have to study abroad?" Rika asked a little disappointed.

"There's nothing I can do about it." she replied.

"So do your father finally agreed that you wanted to take Fine Arts instead of Business Administration?" Chiharu asked.

"No, he still haven't agreed on that but I'm going to do the best I can to make him agree." she said and shove the spoon in her mouth.

"Oh!"

"What is it?" Naoko aked.

"I almost forgot! I still haven't bought something to wear for tomorrow!" Sakura said.

"What? So you mean you still don't have a dress to wear."

"Yup." she replied and continue eating.

"Then it's our duty to help you pick a nice dress." Chiharu suggested.

"Fine."

"Speaking of the dance tomorrow night. The guy you asked to pretend as your date is really cute." Rika commented.

"Yeah he is! Wait he's the school janitor right?" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah he is but he's doing that to finance for his studies." Sakura said.

"How'd you know about that?" Naoko asked.

"Because when I am in the library last week I saw him browsing a book and he seems to be doing his thesis." she added.

"Why are you in the library anyway? I thought to hate that place." Chiharu teased knowing that Sakura really don't go to the library very often.

"I so do not hate the library!" Sakura defended herself and her friends laugh.

"I just went there because I'm looking Michiko-san to ask her if she has manage to finish our project." she added.

"Yeah yeah. We're convinced that you do not hate the library." they all said.

"So Sakura-chan about that janitor guy, he's cute right?" Rika asked really interested.

"And he seems really nice as well." Chiharu added.

"Yeah he is. But no one is as nice as my savior." she said.

"Hey let's go search for Sakura's dress now!" Naoko said. And they all quickly left the food court and went to the 3rd floor where you can find beautiful dresses.

* * *

Later that day...(well it's now evening)

Syaoran is on his way to their apartment door.

"You keep telling you're home late because of overtime so why do you smell like a woman?!" a woman in the age of 30 asked angrily at his husband.

"Maybe you should ask yourself that question. You're the one putting your cologne in my clothes before I go, right?" he shouted back at her.

"So you're blaming me, eh?"

"Yeah." he replied and she quickly slapped him.

"Oh if your only a man..."

"Then what?" she asked. He clenched his fist and he seems as though he is just containing his self so that nothing bad happens.

"Hey dude, you should punch you're wife." Syaoran said and he grabbed the husband's fist to his side as he face the guy's wife.

"And Ma'am please don't talk like that to your husband. You should listen to him first and if you proved that his lying that is the only time you should be angry at him." he explained. The couple seems contented with Syaoran's lecture so they now kiss and make up.

"Well that's better." Syaoran said as he continue his way to the door of his apartment. If Syaoran isn't there the couple must already have seperate because the two of them are always heard arguing and shouting at each other.

* * *

"Hey Syaoran, what's that?" Eriol asked from behind Syaoran. He is accompanied by Tetsu.

"This!" he replied and show Eriol and Tetsu a piece of clothing with a butterfly print.

"I didn't know you have a talent for painting, Syaoran-kun." Tetsu commented staring at the buterfly print.

"I didn't know it either." Syaoran said and the three of them laughed.

"But I didn't make it myself. She dropped it and I found out that she didn't manage to finish it so I decided to finish it for her." Syaoran said as he continued what he was doing before Eriol and Tetsu came.

"Who's her? Oh I remember now! The girl you are talking about. The one you like, right?" Tetsu teased and Syaoran just blush as usual.

"So you're going to give it back to her when you finish it?" Eriol asked sitting next to Syaoran.

"Yeah and I'm also going to tell her that I'm her savior." Syaoran replied with a smile on his face.

"When?" Eriol continued asking.

"Maybe on Saturday. I'm going to ask her address tomorrow night after the dance." he replied.

"Goodluck with that!" Tetsu said.

"Thanks, Tetsu. Anyway are you coming with us tomorrow night?" Syaoran asked facing Tetsu.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Of course! They say that you can bring a friend along." Eriol said.

"Then I'll come then." he said. The three of them continued talking until they are all sleepy. Luckily, Syaoran manage to finish the butterfly print in time. The only problem now is how will he be able to ask her about her adress. Or better yet if he can even manage to say anything in front of her tomorrow night.

* * *

**_End of Chapter_**

**_Well I guess that's it for Chapter 7. Next time on "Different Worlds Apart". It is now or never. Will Syaoran be able to tell Sakura about the savior thing? What will happen in the dance? You'll just have to read and find out. Oh! DO LEAVE A REVIEW!! _**

**_P.S_**

**_You can visit my profile for future updates and new fanfics coming up._**


	8. Hearts Left Broken

**_

* * *

_**

Today is Li-kun's birthday so we should all be happy even if we aren't. So those who are feeling gloomy cheer up, okay? Anyway here's Chapter 8.

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Hearts Left Broken_**

* * *

"Syaoran, it's already 6:45! We'll be late if you don't come out now!" Eriol shouted to Syaoran who was inside the bathroom changing to his suit.

"Do you really think it doesn't look weird?" Syaoran asked feeling a little uncomfortable with what he is wearing.

"It doesn't let's go. Tetsu's already waiting in the car." the two of them then hurried to Eriol's car. The Graduation ball is going to start at exactly 7 in the evening so everyone should already register themselves.

* * *

"Way to show them whose the queens of the dancefloor." Sakura said happily. After their dance showdown, with a group of girls who's trying to beat them at becoming the most popular girls in the campus, they are all tired so they decided to take a seat. They still manage to be the most popular girls. No one can beat them. Especially they got Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan where is your date?" Naoko asked.

"He'll be here any minute now." she replied and a take a sip of her drink.

"Good thing your "stalker" still isn't here." Chiharu said.

"Chiharu-chan, looks like our dates already here." Naoko said pointing at the direction of the two guys waving at them.

"We gotta go now girls." Chiharu and Naoko then left Sakura and Rika alone.

"Looks like we're the only ones now." Sakura then smile at Rika who just sweatdrop at her coment.

"As much as I want to stay here with you I can't. My date's waiting for me outiside." Rika confested.

"Ow." she uttered, her mouth forming the letter "O".

"I'll go now okay?"

"Go on." she said and shove her friend away. Leaving her alone in their table. And if things aren't worse, she saw Kenji snooping around like searching for something. Or is it someone?

'Please don't look this way.' she hope but then his gaze finally landed on her. And he started on his way to her.

'Please someone ask me to dance. Please. Please. PLEASE!" she prayed and like an answered prayer someone offer her a hand. As she looks up, she saw a pair of amber eyes staring into her emerald ones. He's smiling at her.

"Syaoran-kun!" she utter his name happily.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked smiling. The mot beautiful smile you could ever see!

"Of course." she replied and took his hand. The two of them dance along the rhytmn of the song.

"Sakura-san..." Renjima called out and Tetsu and Eriol comes out from behind him.

"Is there a problem, Bro?" Eriol asked in a bully's tone.

"Do you need something from her?" Tetsu added to scare him even more.

"Eh...ammm...I'm just going there." he said and rans off. Eriol and Tetsu just laugh at what they did. They just don't want Renjima in the way of Syaoran.

"Thanks Syaoran-kun." Sakura whisper in Syaoran's ear while they are dancing.

"For what?" he asked.

"For coming. You save me." she said.

"It's nothing Sakura-san." he said. Then the music suddenly turn into a slower tune. The one for couples. Before there are group of girls dancing but when the tune change they sat down and couple walk to the aisle.

"No need to be so polite. You can call me Sakura." she said. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. And that gives Syaoran goosebumps from head to foot but he grabed onto her waist in response.

"Alright Sakura..."

"That's better." she then lean forward and rested her head in his shoulder, still dancing. She look around to see if Renjima is still around. And there she saw him standing in the corner watching as she and Syaoran dance. Knowing that her stalker is still there, the two of them continued dancing.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Eriol and Tetsu is busy eating...

"It's a good thing you invited me here. The food is great!" Tetsu commented as they eat.

"Of course it should be great. We collected a lot of money from us it's only natural for them to make this event...great!" he said. They are so busy chitchatting that they didn't realize the person that is standing in front of them.

"Hey." she called out so that their attention would be on her.

"Eh?"

"Tomoyo is that you?" Eriol asked not believing what his eyes is seeing.

"Is that really you, Tomoyo-chan?" Tetsu asked.

"It is me." she said confidently. Their jaws dropped after hearing her.

"I know I look..." she was trailed off as Eriol butt in. "You look like a gift." Eriol said and he and Tetsu laughed. Well we can't blame him. Tomoyo's wearing a dress in the color of gold and her make up is a little too much. But it's not her fault as well, it's her first to try something like this. And maybe it got something to do with the gym incident.

"Hmp..." she glare at them angrily and left.

"Hey Tomoyo where's the card?" Eriol asked. She stopped and turn to him.

"What card?" she asked.

"The greeting card!" Tetsu shouted and they both laugh as Tomoyo just left, angry. The two of them didn't bother following her knowing she's used to them already. They all have been friends for 2 and a half years now.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran manage to finish 5 songs until Renjima finally decided to leave.

"Lets take a seat. I'm exhausted." Sakura said as she lets go of her grab on Syaoran.

"Okay." and he guided her to the seat where Sakura's friend are waiting. He waited while Sakura is already seated before he gesture leaving.

"I gotta now." he said and started walking to Eriol and Tetsu's direction.

"Come sit with us." Sakura said grabing his wrist.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. Right girls?" and Sakura's friends nod in agreement.

"Okay." he sat next to Sakura and wait there patiently.

"So Li-kun tell us something about yourself." Chiharu suggested.

"Eh? Why?" Syaoran asked sweatdropping.

"We're just curious. Right, sakura-chan?"

"Yeah." she replied simply. Syaoran sighs before he go telling them a little about him and answering every question they got in store for him.

It is now 12 in the evening. The Graduation Ball is now over so most of the students already headed home.

"Goodnight, Syaoran-kun." Sakura greeted as she wave at Syaoran. Her friends have already left leaving her with Syaoran.

"Goodnight, Sakura..." he said a little disappointed. He still didn't manage to ask her address.

"Seito-san let's go." she said to her driver who was sitting in the waiting shed near the parking lot.

"There's a little problem, Sakura-san." he said. In the looks of it there really is a big problem.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You see the van overheated." he said simply and prepares himself for scolding.

"What?! Well there's nothing we can do about it now." she sighed and followed him to the van.

"I'll just try to fix it Sakura-san. I'm really sorry Sakura-san." he said. And he started fixing the van.

"It's not your fault, Seito-san." she said. As if the weather is against them, it started raining. Really hard.

"Oh." her dress is now soaking wet. And then all of a sudden, she doesn't feel the raindrops anymore. To her surprise, there he is. Standing in front of her, in his hand is an umbrella that is preventing raindrops to fall on her. She smiled at him.

"Why are you still here, Syaoran-kun?" she asked smiling at her.

"I'm just a little worried so I decided to stay." he sain in a timid voice.

"Thanks, Syaoran-kun." she said. The two of them just stare in each other before they broke the silence.

"I g-guess I'll h-help fix your v-van." Syaoran stuttered and kneel down next to Seito-san.

"I'm really glad your here, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said. Syaoran stop for a minute and look at Sakura in the corner of his eye. He smile to himself and continued fixing the van.

After 20 whole minutes they finally manage to get the van going.

"I'll get going now." and started walking but Sakura grabbed his arm.

"We'll drive you home." she suggested.

"There's no need. I can get by on my own." he said.

"You've done a lot for me tonight, please just let me show my gratitude to you by driving you home." she begged. Syaoran looked at Sakura and to her driver, Seito-san, for answer.

"Okay." he replied simply.

"Let's go then." she said happily and guided Syaoran inside the van.

"I'll take Sakura-san home first and then I'll take you home Syaoran-kun." Seito-san said before he started the van.

"Hai." he responded.

* * *

"Goodnight, Syaoran-kun. Seito-san please take care of Syaoran-kun." she said smiling.

"Don't worry, Sakura-san." he said. Then they drove off. Sakura wave to Syaoran and he smile at her.

"Hey Syaoran-kun can I ask something?"

"What is it, Sir?" he asked.

"Do you like Sakura-san?" Syaoran quickly blushed at the question.

"Wha-"

"I'm just a little curious. So do you?" he asked again.

"W-well...ahh...yes." he said looking down.

"But I know where I stand." he said sadly.

"Don't be like that, Syaoran-kun. Sakura-san doesn't look at the status at the society of person." he told him.

"We're here." Syaoran said.

"Like I tell you, don't give up."

"Thanks, Sir." he said. The van then left as soon as Syaoran got off.

In the Kinomot residence...

"Do you know what time is it?" Sakura's dad asked.

"Our van oveheat. That's why I'm late, Dad." she told him.

"You always have excuse for everything. Why can't you be a little responsible just once? My mind's already made up now. you're going to take Business Administration and we'll be leaving next week."

"But Dad..." she complained.

"No buts Sakura! Just follow your brother's footsteps and be responsible like him..."

"But Dad! Oniisan is already dead, I'm the one here."

"That's the problem Sakura. You're the one here not Touya..."

"So you still blame it on me then. So just go ahead slap me! Or just kill me this instant if that will make you feel better." she said disappointed. When her dad didn't make a move or a gesture of slapping her, she took his hand and move it closer to here face.

"Go on Dad. Slap me!" but still he didn't make any sudden movement so she walked out. And as soon as she did, her dad fall to the floor unconscious. His heart attack strike once again.

"DAD!" she shouted as she ran up to him.

* * *

"Syaoran what's the get up for?" Eriol asked studying Syaoran intently.

"I'm going to Sakura's house. I'm going to confess to her." he said.

"So you'll tell her your her so called 'Savior'?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Goodluck with that." and Syaoran left.

* * *

As soon as Syaoran get to his destination, he quickly ring the door bell. He's holding in his hand a bouquet of red roses and the notes and the piece of clothe with a butterfly print.

A maid suddenly came running to fetch the person outside.

"What is it, Sir?" she asked.

"I'm here to visit Kinomoto Sakura." he said.

"Oh my. I'm sorry Sir Sakura-san's not here." she said.

"When will she go back?" he asked still smiling.

"Maybe 4 years from now. She went abroad to study." she told him. Syaoran quickly dropped the rose as soon as he heard the news. The maid already left and went inside. Soon it started raining, washing away his tears. If only it could wash away the pain as well...

**_End of Chapter_**

**_Sorry if there are errors. You see I rushed this chapter because my computer has been broken and I just finished it a computer shop. So I'll get going now. Please leave a REVIEW!!_**


	9. After the Long Wait

_**How's it going guys? Finally! I've manage to finish Chapter 9. Well it's sad to say but only 3 more chapters to go. **sniff sniff ._

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

**_After the Long Wait_**

4 years have passed...

Syaoran was inside his room, studying for their preliminary exams which is coming up. Then his grandmother suddenly came bursting in the room.

"Syaoran-kun good news!" his grandmother shouted. Syaoran place his books on his bed and focus his attention to his grandmother who was trying to catch her breath.

"What is it, Grandma?" he asked.

"I got my salary in adavance. You can pay your tuition now!" she said happily.

"No need Grandma. I already paid it last Wednesday when I got my pay." he said. I know it's quite confusing that Syaoran is still studying knowing that four years have already passed. Just for the information, after graduation Syaoran decided that he'll stop for 2 years to work so that he'll earn money for his schooling. So he's now in his 2nd year as an Accountancy Student. (A/N: I've decided to make Syaoran's course accountancy since I'm an accountancy student. hehe...)

"Then this will be your allowance." she suggested. Syaoran just smiled at her.

"Anyway Grandma, I'm hungry. Let's eat!" he said and guided her grandmother to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Eriol received an email from Tomoyo telling him that she's going back to Japan and is asking him to come pick her up with Syaoran. As soon as he have read the email, he quickly called Syaoran on his cell.

"Hey Syaoran are you free tomorrow?" he asked as soon as Syaoran picked up the phone.

"Yeah. Why?" Syaoran asked.

"You see Tomoyo emailed me and asks me to pick her up. So can you come?" he asked.

"Of course. It's been already 4 years since I last saw Tomoyo. I'm kinda excited to see her now." he replied.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8, 'kay?"

"Alright." Syaoran replied and put down the phone.

"Hiragizawa-san, boss wants to talk to you." Eriol's assistant said. By the way, Eriol is the manager of a famous hotel in Japan. He quickly stood up from his seat and started his way to their boss', who was in a hotel room. Resting from his flight.

* * *

Saturday morning...

Syaoran is waiting outside their apartment waiting for Eriol.

"It's already 8:10. Still no sign of Eriol." Syaoran said to himself. 5 minutes have passed and a car came bursting all of a sudden.

"Syaoran get in!" Eriol shouted from his window car. Syaoran quickly followed and enter the car. he sat next to Eriol with a grin on his face.

"You're late. Tomoyo will kill you if she's already there." Syaoran said.

"Thanks for reminding me." he said sarcastically as they drive to the airport.

* * *

In the airport...

"It's a good thing Tomoyo still isn't here." Syaoran said as he looks around the Waiting Area while Eriol tries to catch his breathe. The two of them sit next to a group of girls since Eriol guided Syaoran there.

"Hello handsome." a girl said, talking to Syaoran.

"Hi." he simply said and look away.

"Don't mind him Miss. You see he's already taken." Eriol commented.

"Oh I see." the girl said disappointed. Eriol is busy flirting to the girls when a girl with long black hair and a pair of beautiful amethyst eyes came in the view just a few meters away from them.

"Hey Syaoran looked!" Eriol said pointing at the girl. Syaoran placed the book(since their exam is coming) in his lap and looked at the direction Eriol is pointing.

"She's hot, right?" Eriol asked while Syaoran just studied the girl.

"Tomoyo?!" he asked when the girl stopped in front of them.

"What? Where is Tomoyo?" Eriol asked looking around the place. The girl gave him a punch in the head and smile.

"How are you doing Syaoran?" she asked.

"I'm fine. And you?" he replied taking her luggages away from her.

"I'm fine as well."

"Hey aren't you going to ask how I'm doing, Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked trying to catch up to them. He sounds so sweet all of a sudden.

"Okay. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine and I see you're not looking bad as well. Anyway are you free..." he trailed off when a guy as tall as Syaoran suddenly came their way.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Calvin Chun. Calvin this is Li Syaoran and this is Eriol." she introduced. the guy smiled at Syaoran who smiled back and to Eriol who just gave him an unfriendly glare.

"Why is he with you?" Eriol asked.

"He's a suitor of mine. He said he wanted to come with me in Japan and find a job here." she replied and place her luggages in the car.

"It's nice to finally meet you Eriol-san. Tomoyo-chan told me a lot about you." Calvin said.

"It's Hiragizawa, Chun-san." Eriol corrected and went inside his car.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Don't mind him, Calvin-san. He's just a little grumpy today." Syaoran butt in and help Tomoyo putting her luggages in the car.

"Thanks, Syao...ahmm...can I call you Syaoran?" he asked.

"No prob." he replied.

"Thanks Syaoran-san." he said with a smile. He the sat next to Tomoyo in the back while Syaoran sat next to Eriol in the driver's seat.

"Aren't we a little jealous?" Syaoran whispered in Eriol's ears.

"I am so not!" he shouted, making Tomoyo and Calvin look at him.

"It's nothing." Eriol said and started the car.

"Don't take it too seriously, Eriol." Syaoran said.

"Fine." he uttered. And they drove off to the Company where Tomoyo and Calvin is suppose to be working.

* * *

It was a quiet Monday evening in Syaoran's boarding house...

"Hey you two stop!" a girl about the age of 7 shouted at her friends. She's running after them for quite a while now.

"Come get us!" one of the boys shouted back at her. The two of them suddenly came to stop when Syaoran stood in front of them. Blocking their way.

"That wasn't nice you two. Now say your sorry." he said.

"But Oniisan..." they complained.

"Now now you two."

"We're sorry, Angela." the both apologized.

"That's alright." she responded hugging her friends. "Thanks Oniisan." she said before totally disappearing from Syaoran's sight.

* * *

Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo are having dinner in the boarding house.

"Syaoran why the long face?" Tomoyo asked concerned at her friend's strange behavior.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You really are thinking of something? Your even in another world." Eriol commented.

"I said why are you sad?" she repeated.

"It's just that...I don't have a job right now. I'm having trouble with my schedule with my job so I resigned." he said.

"Is that so?"

"Hey Tomoyo that reminds me! You told me earlier that the company you're working at is looking for a janitor, right?" Eriol reminded.

"Oh yeah! So how about it, Syaoran?" she asked.

"I'll take it!" he said with a glee.

"Then come with me tomorrow." she said. The three of them continued having dinner when Tetsu came and asked them to watch the movie he rented.

* * *

"Thanks Tomoyo."

"How many times do you need to keep repeating that? You've already said that 20 times. Just 1 is enough you know." Tomoyo said.

"I'm just really thankful. Withouht you I wouldn't be able to find a job so easily and a good thing is I won't have anymore troubles with my schedule." he said happily. By the way, Syaoran got hired quickly since they desperately need a janitor and he's going to be working today.

"Anyway I better be going to my cubicle now and finish my works." Tomoyo said.

"Alright. Thanks again Tomoyo." he said and Tomoyo finally left.

Syaoran is busy cleaning the employee's cubicle one by one. When the most unexpected someone came...Who is he you ask? Or better yet who is she? I don't really know if you know her. She has an auburn color hair which used to be just up to her shoulder which is still is, she has a pair of beautiful eyes and she is really pretty! Bingo! You're right! It's Kinomoto Sakura, Syaoran's former schoolmate and still his one and only object of affection.

Syaoran's jaw just drop while she passes by. But then she took a stop.

"You look familiar. Let me guess, you're...Syaoran-kun! Right?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Hey thanks again for being my date." she said.

"T-that's o-okay." he stammered. Here he go again.

"Okay, see you around then." she said and continued on to her office. By the way, Sakura is the boss of the company's lifestyle magazine. She's the one in charge of checking the articles before they will be publish, etc. you get the idea. And she's also one of the interior designers of the company.

"S-see you a-around." he whispered. Deep inside, Syaoran wanted to jump. He is so happy more than words can say. He has always dream of the day he would see her again and it is now a reality. And he's not going to let this opportunity slip once again.

"Sakura-chan, Mr. Chen said he wanted this project on thursday by 12 and he also said that you need to present this on that day also." Naoko said handing Sakura an envelope. She is Sakura's assistant by the way. And Mr. Chen is Sakura's boss.

"What?! Can't this wait?! I still need to check the articles were going to publish this Saturday." Sakura complained as she seat in her chair.

"He said this is really urgent and it needs to be finish tomorrow." Naoko added.

"Fine. I'll try to." Sakura give up and took the envelope from Naoko. Though instead of starting the problem she just played rubik's cube in her desk and tries to solve it.

It is now lunch break...

"Syaoran do you want to have lunch together with me and Eriol?" Tomoyo invited her friend who was still cleaning.

"No thanks." he replied smiling.

"You sure?" she reassured.

"Yeah. There's something I needed to do before I go to school at 1." he added.

"Okay." and so she left. 'What's up with him?' she asked in her thoughts.

* * *

"Hey Tomoyo is what I heard real?" Eriol asked. The two of them is driving to the restaurant they are said to be having lunch.

"What is it that you heard?"

"That Sakura is back in Tomoeda."

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"Syaoran would be happy to hear this. So how is he doing?" he asked again.

"Why would he be happy?"

"Duh... isn't it obvious. 'Cause Syaoran likes her and that's why I didn't make a move on her anyway." he replied.

"Is that so? So maybe that's why he's so happy earlier." she said.

"Did Syaoran already saw her?"

"Yeah. She's in the company Syaoran and I are working at." she responded.

"What a coincidence. Hey why don't we help Syaoran get closer to her." Eriol suggested.

"Hey that's the best idea you come up with all day." she said.

"I know I'm a genius. So what should we do then?" he asked.

"Let's see...I know! We should go on an out-of-town trip. Just the four of us." she suggested.

"That's a great idea. And I like the 'just the four of us' part. Sakura and Syaoran and you and me." he said. A minute have passed and they reach their destination.

* * *

"Class dismiss." the professor announced. All the students hurried outside while he picks up his papers.

"Wait Li-san. I have good news for you!" he said when Syaoran passed by him.

"What is it, Sir?" Syaoran asked. The students have already left now.

"You remember the literary work you made that I borrowed from you?"

"Yeah Sir. What about it Sir?"

"Mr. Tan, the president Cherry House Publishing, loves it and wants to publish. He's also offering you a scholarship in Hong Kong!" he announced.

"Really?!" Syaoran asked excitedly. "But then again I can't accept it, Sir. I can't leave and go to Hong Kong." he said disappointedly.

"Is that so? I'm still giving you time to think about it. Mr. Tan in coming here 2 weeks from now. Tell me your answer by then." he said.

"Okay, Sir. I have to get going now."

"Be careful on your way home, Li-san."

* * *

The next busy morning especially for Sakura...

"Is this the articles we're going to publish, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled at her and nod.

"Yeah it is. Ummm...Sakura-chan are you free this weekend 'cause my friend and I are planning on an out-of-town trip. Do you want to come along?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't really know Tomoyo-chan. i have tons of work to do you see." Sakura replied.

"That's such a shame. But if you changed your mind just tell me."

"Okay." and Tomoyo went back to her table.

Syaoran is still secretly glaring at Sakura while she work when someone walk passes by. The guy went straight to Sakura's office holding a boquet of roses.

"Sakura are you free tonight?" he asked. He is Souichiro Makizawa. He's an old batch mate of Sakura and Syaoran.

"I'm not, Souichiro-kun." Sakura replied.

"Okay maybe some other time." he said and place the flowers on Sakura's table. She didn't even bother on looking at him.

He was on his way to leave when he suddenly took a stop.

"Hey you look familiar! I know! You're the school janitor right? Your still a janitor, eh? Persistent! Keep it up!" he teased and walks off. Syaoran just ignored him and continued cleaning.

That night...Sakura is still working on her projects since it's already Thursday tomorrow. She's studying the designs she's going to present, when her computer shuts down and won't turn on again.

"No!!" she shouted and then Tomoyo suddenly came in.

"Are you alright , Sakura-chan?" she asked worriedly.

"Tomoyo-chan can you please call an operator." she pleaded.

"Okay." she then left to call an operator.

After 5 minutes, Tomoyo came back.

"I'm sorry Sakura. They said that an operator won't be able to make it until tomorrow." Tomoyo announced disappointedly.

"What?! But this is due tomorrow. Please leave me alone for a while, Tomoyo-chan."

"Okay. I'm going home now." and so Tomoyo left. Sakura can't help but cry.

"I am so dead." she muttered when Syaoran suddenly walks inside the room.

"Sakura-san here are the bond papers you asked for." he said.

"Put it there." she commands. Syaoran can't help ut notice the fact that she's crying. He took a handherchief from his pocket. He straight his hands to her, trying hand her his handkerchief.

"I have my own." she said annoyed. Syaoran place the handkerchief back to his pocket.

"I'm sorry." he uttered sadly.

"Please leave me alone." she said and he did what she said. He left.

It was now 8 in the evening so Sakura just can't help but just go home. Though instead of going home, she went to the church. She went inside and prayed intently. Know what she's praying for?

'God, I only have one wish right now. Please tell my Savior to come back. I really need him desperately.' she prayed. When she open her eyes, an old woman was next to her. She was smiling.

"You looked really troubled. You know if you lit a candle and wish, your wish will come true." she said and hand Sakura a candle. Sakura did take it. She slowly went to the altar and lit the candle like all the other believers did. She prayed and wished.

* * *

As soon as Syaoran saw Sakura left, he sneak to her office. He sat in Sakura's rolling chair and open her computer. He type on the keyboard occasionally. And yes! It's working again.

"Yes!" he said with a glee. He opened Sakura's file and print the said file. After printing, he work on the Rubik's cube Sakura is working on yesterday. He was smiling while solving the puzzle. After 2 minutes, he finished it. He took a piece of paper and pen from Sakura's table and started writing something.

He wrote:

_"Dear Sakura,_

_It has been a long time. Please don't feel down. Always remember that there's always a rainbow after the rain. And no matter what weather we're having, I'll always be here for you. So stop crying and smile._

_Your Savior_

* * *

The next morning.

Sakura is still feeling down by the looks of it. Syaoran just stare at her in a distance. When she went to her office, she's surprise to see Mr. Chen in her office.

"I'm sorry Mr. Chen." she said.

"You better be. You're late. Your project is already in the presentation room. Let's go!" he said.

"What project?" she asked and then she notice the letter in her desk. She can't help but smile.

"Just a minute, Sir. I'll follow up." she said and sat in her chair. She scan her letter and smile. Syaoran saw this and smile as well.

"Thanks he's back." she whispered to herself.

After the presentation, Sakura quickly set off to where Tomoyo is.

"Tomoyo-chan is your offer still up?" she asked.

"Of course!" Tomoyo said happily.

"I'll come then!" she said.

"Saturaday at 10, okay?"

"Hai!!" Sakura said happily and went back to her office.

"Something really nice must have happen." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah you said it." Syaoran butt in. the two of them watched Sakura as she smile at the Rubik's cube of hers.

* * *

**_End of Chapter_**

**_That will be all for now. Thanks for reading up to this far. Until the next 3 chapters, guys!! See yah!!_**


End file.
